Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the newest Gameria that was announced on October 22, 2012 and was released on November 19, 2012. The chefs are Taylor, Peggy, and a custom worker. There are 4 stations. The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and the Pop Station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. You will also be able to choose what kind of sausages to cook, and what type of bun customers want. Development *July 2012 - October 22, 2012: After the Papa's Next Chefs 2012 voting finished and the next chefs were decided to be Taylor and Peggy, Flipline Studios said that they "can't wait to start showing previews" of the game. *Oct 25, 2012: The Uniforms Were Announced. They Appear to be mayo white, mustard yellow , ketchup red, Teal and brown. Peggy changed from pants to skirt and swapped her cowgirl hat to a baseball cap. *Oct 30, 2012: Willow , a new customer for the game, is introduced. *Nov 7, 2012: The start of the day animation is shown, revealing the restaurant is inside a baseball stadium. The scoreboard shows the game probably takes place in Tastyville and their baseball team is the Tomatoes. *Nov 12, 2012: The game name is released. The stadium is named Griller Stadium. There are 4 stations: The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and an unknown station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. You will be able to choose how long the franks cook for, and what type of bun they want *Nov 14, 2012: Pop station announced, Customers will order pop soda, (Fizzo, Diet Fizzo, etc) and popcorn and the sauce which whom you had to guess, was announced as "Papa's Ballpark Mustard", a reference to the Cleveland favorite "Stadium Mustard". *Nov 15, 2012: A new strategy in furniture designing is announced, offering potential points in customers' orders depending on if other furniture matches and how long it's been in the lobby. Designs of the lobby are also shown and include a hanging Chilifeather, a Jacksmith arcade game, and baseball shaped lamps and tables. Windows, wall trims, and countertops can now have their color changed. Customers now have more reactions to food and do more things in the lobby. Mandi is shown with a foam finger. A picture reveals that a custom worker will be a choice at the beggining of the game. *November 19, 2012: The game is officially released! Mini-Games #Home Run Derby #Cool Shot #Strike Out Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy #Clover #Robby #Wendy #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru #Scooter #Greg #Rita #Shannon #Marty #Zoe #Penny #Professor Fitz #Little Edoardo #Rico #Yippy #Chuck #Big Pauly #Wally #Clair #Nick #James #Kahuna #Prudence #NEW CUSTOMER #Cletus #Maggie #Cecilia #Ivy #Hugo #Mitch #Sasha #Connor #Johnny #Willow #Kingsley #Allan #Lisa #Sarge Fan! #Mindy #Edna #Bruna Romano #Doan #Utah #Olga #Alberto #Matt #Mary #Georgito #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Cooper #Akari #Franco #Hank #Gremmie #Xandra #Captain Cori #Vicky #Sue #Foodini #Papa Louie #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Closers *Bertha *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell *Quinn *Kenji *Jojo Ingredients Sausages *Hot dog *Italian Sausage (Rank 4) *Kielbasa *4 *5 Buns *Regular Bun *Chicago Bun (Day 2) *Hoagie Roll *4 *5 Toppings *Chili *Cheese *Relish *Onions (Rank 3) *Tomato slices (Rank 2) *Sport Pepper (Rank 6) *Marinara Sauce *Sauerkraut *Pineapple Relish Sauces *Ketchup *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Rank 5) *Mayo *5 *6 Drinks *Fizzo *Diet Fizzo (Rank #) *Hyper Green Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn *Candy Jack *Kettle Corn Ranks #Newbie 0 CP (Customer Points) $100.00 #Trainee 300 CP $105.00 #Tray Cleaner 750 CP $110.00 #Cashier 1350 CP $115.00 #Sausage Griller 2100 CP $120.00 #Mustard Master 3000 CP $125.00 #Pepper Sport 4050 CP $130.00 #Marinara Master 5250 CP $135.00 #Bun Buddy 6600 CP $140.00 #Thirst Quencher #Sauerkrauter #Kielbasa Cooker #Candy Jacksmith #Pineapple Pro Customer Debuts *Bertha *Pinch Hitwell *Kenji *Shannon *NEW CUSTOMER * * * * * *Willow Gallery Uniform preview.jpg WilloW.png Griller stadium01.jpg Blog logo.jpg Blog grill station.jpg Blog build station.jpg Popstation logo.jpg Pop station screenshot.jpg Ballpark mustard.jpg Furniture 04.jpg doggeria_blog_launch.jpg Category:Gamerias Category:Games